The Journal of Tuna's Best Friend
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: Look into the journal of Tsunayoshi's neighbor and best friend; Satoshi Himuro. Telling the tale of the almighty Vongola Tenth in his words. Additionally, find out his notes about the familia members! A MaleOC story that will leave you asking WTF just happened! Cover drawn by me.


**IT IS TIME TO FINISH MY ESSAY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, PROCRASTINATION TIME!**

**As well as I have noticed that almost most all the OC's in here are either female or self-inserts. So boom bby, with the help of procrastination and running away from an essay, this came up and wipeeeeeeee, you get one of the very few male OC stories.**

**Hope you enjoy! And maybe get a few chuckles out of it as well. Hehe.**

* * *

Satoshi sighed and folded his arms behind his head. Yet another chapter finished, and now he can rest, well... For at least under the time limit of 20 hours 45 minutes and 19 seconds and counting.

Satoshi Himuro was your average fourteen year old teenager. Born as a Cancer, on July 7th. Quite an odd one but what really made him stand out was his red streaked hair, and he had pretty intimidating onyx eyes. It got him into fights a lot. Standing proud at 168 cm, he was pretty tough, so it was fine. Although he was pretty skinny and pale. Probably because he never went out that much. But for some reason people often told him he smells of cherries. Weirdos.

Though, he intended to fix the slouch of his. Maybe another time. When he felt like it, which meant, you know it kids! Never! Because he was odd like that.

But what made him such an odd ball though, was known to most of the school. The reason why was because he was a fudashi. In fact, he whipped out a R-18 yaoi book he had written and illustrated _himself_. He was quite proud of it, but of course the teacher made a huge fit of it and sent him to Hibari Kyoya. Who is known for beating everyone up for god knows what.

Though, thankfully, he let the young middle schooler go. But he kept the yaoi book, saying "It was disrupting the peace" or some other excuse or something. Up til this day no one knows where it is.

So he resorted to getting an art tablet and making a story online. But everyone called him Futoshi still. But oh well, he didn't really care.

Mostly because he was living next to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his childhood friend. Man, Tsuna was so adorable that he didn't really put any other interest in people. Most of his life were filled of memories with Nana and Tsuna, since his own mother always worked and his psychotic father was elsewhere. So they were brothers of a sort. So close that if someone were to marry his little Tuna, they would have to get to him first.

Speaking of Tuna, something stranded happen earlier that day. No, something really weird.

When he means weird thing, he heard several crashes and went to the window to see Tsuna race down the street in his boxers screaming at the top of his lungs; "I WILL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL" or somethin' strange like that.

And then, a strange baby popped up, greeting him with a "Ciaossu" and followed the brunette.

Of course Satoshi was curious, but he made sure Nana was alright and asked about it, well, she said;

"Isn't it fantastic? I never seen Tsu-kun so eager to go to school! I'm glad we got the home-tutor." Satoshi sighed as he remembered it.

Ruffling his hair he over heard some students talking, two to be exact.

"Hey, did you hear?" The gossiping student whispered, lets call him student F, "Dame-Tsuna confessed to Kyoko! In his underwear!"

The other sneered and said "Wow! What a loser!", Satoshi's hands slowly curled into fists, it was Mochida, that son of a bitch.

"Ah, I can't wait to pound him into the ground in the kendo match! You know what to do, right?" Mochida smirked, looking at the smaller one.

"Yes!" Student F saluted, "Dame-Tsuna will not get any points! Only you will Mochida-san!" Oh heck no, he did not just say that.

Satoshi sighed. Mochida never learns. Even when Satoshi attempted to burn his house down in warning to back off his childhood friend, he never learns. Well, maybe it was because Tsuna stopped him before he could actually burn it. God damn it Tsuna.

Anyway! He stretched, appearing from his hiding place, surprising both students.

"Cheating again, eh, Mo-chi-da~." The upper classman shivered, Satoshi cracked his knuckles, smirking, maybe close to "kufufufu"-ing. But of course all of us know that is for the king of pineapples and salsa! Which, we will get onto later in the Kokuyo Arc.

And no one asked why Mochida showed up half beaten up. And it got worse when Tsuna pulled out all of his hair. Mochida became a laughing stock, and on to which Satoshi muttered, 'Thats my boy' and faked wiping a tear.

Which leads to where the baby, Reborn, was it? Found out that it was him who socked Mochida, and thus asking him to join Tsuna's 'familia'. Which, of course he accepted, since Reborn said to him many dangerous people were after his precious little baby.

And thus Satoshi was the first to join. He's just that boss.

But anyway, we're getting out of topic. Currently, our fantastic super awesome- oh my god he changed my script, that ass.

Oh, I mean, umm. QUICK SUBJECT CHANGER, FORGET BEAM, FORGETTTTTTT.

So! Satoshi was currently staying over the Sawada residence, just finished uploading the new chapter of his online yaoi manga.

Hey, what are you looking at me for? It's just a script that I'm reading from his diary! You know what, Satoshi, you tell your own story, I'm out, peace.

Uh, okay..? Anyway, Satoshi 'ere, and I'm guessin' that the author of this story refused to tell the script, huh. Well, anyway, like the author said, I finished uploadin' a yaoi chapter on Tuna's laptop.

And before you say anything, yes, he knows. But we're all cool with it homie. Like, if I want to use his computer for this, I just tell him, 'Yo Tuna, 'm gonna use your laptop for uploadin' my scadoodles.'

And the man understands, he reads it sometimes, but he always skips the good parts! He's so innocent, hopefully he stays that way or else I'm gonna throw a table and other miscellaneous stuff at the one who took it. Maybe even burn down their house.

Haha, just kiddin'. Tsuna caught me once and I told him I wouldn't burn down Mochida's house or anyone else's without a good reason. Like, Tsuna approved reason.

Dear lord, I sound psychopathic huh? Hehe, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The world may never know.

If you don't get that you didn't have a good childhood bro.

So onwards before I keep blabberin'; this weird baby named Reborn asked me to join Tuna's mafia thingy-mibob and I said yes, 'cause who else is gonna take care of the little Tuna fish? Not some strange baby of course!

The baby also asked me to look up a dude named "Smokin' Bomb Hayato". Wow, that's a girly ass name. If I ever meet him I'mma gonna call 'im "Haya-chan". Just for giggles.

So I hacked into one of the systems and got his history. Most of it was boring stuff though. Like how he was an bastard child and what not. And how his mom died. Okay that was kind of sad, but hey, he had a better childhood than me.

... I rather not go into that subject though. A forbidden rule, so to speak. Like how if you mentioned my biological father or my mum, I'll punch you square in the face, without warning. I did that to Tetsuya, the vice-captain on the disciplinary squad, on accident. I apologized, but I think he might be a little bit afraid of me now. Oh well.

Oh wow, I'm getting really off topic here, sorry y'all. So after I finished getting information, I gave it to the baby and slept over. Hey, you could never be too guarded, I got to watch out for that "Smokin' bomb Hayato" person, I don't know when he's gonna strike.

The baby did say my only job was to observe the interesting people though. Well, I don't really care, as long as I get to protect and be of help to my little Tuna, I'm fine. I just wish I could read what the baby is trying to do. -End of being Tuna's best friend Day 1

* * *

Well, this morning was exciting, I'd have to say. There was a new transfer student named Gokudera Hayato, a "bad boy", so to speak. And all the ladies love him, well, almost all, if you don't count the Yama-man's posse.

Huh, I think I've heard of him before. Hayato, Gokudera Hayato. Nope, don't think I've have. But he better watch it, kicking Tsu-kun's desk like that, I was about to pummel him. But as Reborn said, I can only observe. Stupid baby.

Ow, something hit me. A rock? Where did that- oh. The baby can read minds, forgot.

Also, little Tuna was personally asked by the baseball idiot Yamamoto Takeshi about substituting a substitute's-substitute's-substitute's-substitute' s. The baby probably had something to do with it. Since Tuna was the end of a very long chain of substitutes. Plus he said something about food poisoning..? Yep, definitely his doing.

Speaking of Yama, I sometimes call him "Air Head" to see if he would budge. But nope, too much of an idiot to realize what I was implying. Reborn says he has potential though, so I'll observe him more carefully as well.

Actually, since I'm adding Yama, might as well add Kyoko, that homie earned my respect by tasering Mochida.

* * *

Okay, making notes, people of interest, (according to the stupid baby) for the mafia family:

**Gokudera** **Hayato- **New transfer student, mean to the Tuna, on my shit list. Might have heard of him before, don't remember; shit. Might call him Haya-chan instead of that Smokin' Bomb, sorry Smokin' Bomb ): Big asshole too. Always glares, reminds me of someone, not sure who. Probs Sharkie, since he's loud too. Haha, oh Sharkie.

**Yamamoto** **Takeshi**- Hm, Due to his skills in baseball, might become one with the sword, not so sure. Air Head, not phased by insults, not so sure if he is likely to understand any of the mafia crap but who cares? Major Potential, best bro after Tuna :D Doesn't have that much of a sense of humor though, he doesn't understand my mad rad jokes! :I

**Sasagawa** **Kyoko**- She's not really strong, but you should see with a taser, dayum. Earned my respect when she tasered that dumb ass Mochida on his crotch, High-Fived her 'cause she deserved it and my respect. She seems to have a sense of humor too. Best female bro ever, and also yaoi buddy. Additionally Tuna's crush but we all know he's not gonna chase after her. Also seems to have an older brother, hm...

* * *

When I finished them notes, I was about to leave to watch the volleyball match, but as per usual, the baby sent me away from that to do a suicide mission.

When I say suicide mission, I say SUICIDE MISSION. In short terms, getting the infamous Hibari Kyoya to lend me the room for a day. Specifically in a few days time. Reborn trailed off, so I didn't know why I was doing this.

As I walked to the disciplinary office, I met Tetsuya on the way, who absolutely avoided me, not even bidding a "Hello." Wow, I knew he didn't like me, but that was plain rude.

Nearing the office, I now realized why the vice-captain was in so much of a hurry. It looked like there was a massacre here. Which meant, oh shoot.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here." And there he was, the most feared man in Namimori. And perhaps even Japan; Here he is folks, Hibari _fucking_ Kyoya. Steel blue eyes that can pierce through your soul, his nose that can smell fear- okay, okay, I might have been exaggerating about the eyes thing, but I swear this man could smell fear from a five mile radius.

"Okay Kyo, I would like to say that I, for one, am an omnivore. I am hear to deliver a message from the baby." I jokingly saluted, but I'm guessing he wasn't in the mood for jokes, since a tonfa decided to fly by and lodge itself across the wall.

"Eh... He..." I laughed nervously. But I kept my stand, like a boss. "Anyway, Reborn wants this room in a few weeks. Can you give it to him?"

"Hm." Hibari grunted, "Can I come in the middle of it and beat the Herbivores up?"

I shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat bro," I shrugged, tossed him the letter, thankfully, I got a nod and was about to walk away. But of course, Hibari stopped me.

"I've heard you fought the kendo herbivore. For disrupting the peace, I shall bite you to death." And Hibari stood his fighting stance. And cue the fangirls screaming at the top of their lungs.

Be right back, I have to get my butt handed to me. -End of being Tuna's best friend that tries too hard Day 2

* * *

Updated people of interest for the mafia family:

**Hibari** **Kyoya**- Strong, really strong. My ribs hurt from fighting him. About my level of strength, no, about a few more. Is excited by facing strong people. A good bribe for him is to say that he'll get to fight whomever as long as they are as strong, or stronger than him. He doesn't like peeps breaking the rules, also, he doesn't like my rad hair for some reason. Probs because it smells like cherries. Bro hates cherries. Moved up to an omnivore for landing some hits on him. Yes! After all these years of fighting this stupid bird. WOOP!

* * *

**Next chapter might come out tomorrow, I don't even know. Also, does anyone who "Sharkie" is. Hehe, you probs do.**

**Also, shame on you Satoshi! Didn't Nana tell you not get into fights with black haired bloodthirsty disciplinary captains!? And if anyone wants to know, they have been fighting since elementary, since Kyoya can't stand his fabulous hair ;D**

**Anyway, you homies are fabulous mofo's for actually reading this crap, thank you!**

**Ugh, I have to do my essay after this, sorry homies. But I assure you I'll ****get the next chappie out later today or tomorrow!**

**Ammy out!**


End file.
